


Mister Hottie

by trbjihoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trbjihoon/pseuds/trbjihoon
Summary: in lee jihoon’s to-do list:1. get Mister Hottie’s number2. survive endless of dance workshops for Mister Hottie’s number





	Mister Hottie

Jihoon blamed his pair of eyes for catching on to a hot trainer so quickly. The pair of eyes that linked to his heart which swelled in admiration when the black haired trainer sauntered past Jihoon and his buddy, Seungkwan.

“Hyung, you’re signing up for an actual dance workshop?” the younger was definitely amused by the short blonde because as Jihoon’s best friend for ten years, Seungkwan has never ever seen the elder let out a bead of sweat. 

So, as the pair currently stood in front of a stone-faced receptionist, Jihoon and Seungkwan both got themselves a yearly dance membership. Playing with the white card that lay in his hands, Jihoon felt a pair of eyes boring into him, causing him to turn and look at Seungkwan who certainly looked suspicious of the entire fiasco.

Pulling the younger into the changing rooms that passed off an acrid stench of sweat, Jihoon shushed the boy annoyingly before glancing frantically around the room for anyone who could possibly eavesdrop on their conversation and ruin his entire dating career.

“There’s this reallllllly hot dance trainer that walked past just now. Maybe my single ass could have a shot,” Jihoon pouted slightly, earning a giggly shove from Seungkwan who endearingly gave his friend a wink.

“Well, go get that dick then,” the younger elbowed Jihoon and quickly forced the elder into his sports attire when the announcement for the next workshop had sounded.

-

Stiffly planting his ass on the floor, Jihoon shadowed the neighbouring person and attempted to reach his toes with his fingers. Biting back a pained groan that was going to leave his lips that moment, Jihoon really wondered how unlucky he was to be existing in a short body with even shorter arms.

“Hey, do you need a little… help?” a mischievous voice sounded from above him when Jihoon once again winced at the straining of his leg muscles. Seungkwan had obviously ditched him once they entered the practice room because Hansol had called his boyfriend to ask him out on a pizza date. The chubby-cheeked younger at that moment just flashed Jihoon a pitiful gaze before dashing back to the changing rooms to change.

Giving a subtle roll of his eyes, Jihoon released his body from his earlier horrifying position and he turned around to meet eyes with the hot dance instructor he saw earlier at the entrance.

His head was screaming and his heart was squirming in joy so all Jihoon could actually muster humanely was a small nod. When the instructor had the permission to put the shorter male into the pits of hell, he plainly smirked.

Guiding Jihoon’s hand with his own, the man gently pressed Jihoon’s back with his other palm and soon, the smaller male was squirming in utter pain while the man just continued to exert a constant force on Jihoon. After an excruciating three minutes, the instructor released his strong grip and chuckled at Jihoon who desperately gasped for air.

“I’ll get back to you, cutie,” the black-haired man patted Jihoon’s back lightly before standing up to lead the class to start on the actual routine he had planned for today’s lesson. Now, Jihoon was in a mess, his cheeks flaring red.

“Hello everybody! As all of you would know by now, I’m Kwon Soonyoung and I will be showing you my choreography for the song, ‘Boys’ today,” the instructor who just addressed himself as Soonyoung clapped his hands briefly before getting into the lesson.

Throughout the entire workshop, Soonyoung came up to poor Jihoon multiple times to toss a small tease at the blonde male before giving Jihoon a hands-on tutorial to the current step Soonyoung had just showcased to the class.

Jihoon really despises how his darned face can’t control the growing redness - even though he wasn’t sweating - as soon as Soonyoung touches him for a slight bit.

The workshop ended with a final round of everyone displaying what they’ve learnt throughout the entire duration of the lesson and that was exactly what Jihoon wanted to avoid. However, when he was reaching the doors of the room and readying to bolt out of the sweaty room, a hand grabbed his wrist tightly.

“Oh, you’re not going to leave till you show what I taught you,” Soonyoung’s hair was sprawled attractively around his sweaty forehead and his eyes still managed to sparkle after that strenuous session? Jihoon was snatched. 

When the shorter was busy fawning over Soonyoung, he did not notice that Soonyoung had gotten the opportunity to pull him into the centre of the room and the music had already started to blare through the speakers. 

Letting out a soft sigh under his breath, Jihoon gave in to his muscles which went through the distressing process aka Kwon Soonyoung while his brain and heart were busy screaming about how beautiful and angelic a certain dance instructor was.

Ignoring his own reflection in the mirror, the male realised how Soonyoung had joined him and started to perform his own moves and Jihoon was not kidding when he loved how the both of them were in sync… and they almost looked like a cute couple.

The music ceased to a stop as the pair’s bodies heaved from the exercise. The room had soon erupted into loud cheers, some even carrying words like “Just date already, Mister Kwon!”.

The blonde male once again stared into the mirror to see his cheeks tinted pink with his bangs plastered to his forehead. His eyes then gazed at the reflection of Soonyoung, who flashed a bright smile which Jihoon gladly returned.

-

 

When everyone had the chance to flaunt their skills and being awarded with the same applauses, Jihoon tagged along with the crowd into the changing rooms to get changed into his original clothing.

His fingers running through his sweaty strands of hair, Jihoon swung on his duffle bag before leaving the room that was full of people buzzing around having small talk. The short male re-entered to the entrance of the dance studio and he resisted the commands of his heart and brain to turn his eyes back into the practice room to check out if a specific instructor was planning to run after him any time soon.

To his surprise, when his eyes followed his heart more than his common sense, Jihoon sighted Soonyoung running towards his direction with a frantic wave. Raising his brows and turning around to check if the latter was looking for someone else, Jihoon was quite pleased to see no one behind him and the hottie was coming for him.

“We didn’t manage to talk much but do you want to have a one-on-one session sometime? You have the potential,” Soonyoung’s words swarmed out at one go and it left Jihoon gaping and his cheeks reddening at the taller’s suggestion.

Before he could reply, Soonyoung had already taken Jihoon’s unlocked phone and typed in his number, labelling his name as ‘hottie instructor ;)’. “You’re called Jihoon right?” the black-haired man continued, his smile literally brightening the room.

Nodding slowly, Jihoon was confused on how the instructor got his name but when he sent a quick introductory message to Soonyoung, he shyly gave the taller a shy peck on his cheek before darting off.

-

Peering at his reflection in the studio’s window once again, Jihoon cradled his phone to his ear while his free hand tidied up his fringe to make himself look even more presentable than usual.

“So… my bestie is finally going off for a date,” Seungkwan’s voice sounded through Jihoon’s receiver and the elder groaned at his friend’s disgustingly motherly voice. As he continued to banter with Seungkwan and retouching his fringe for the nth time, a polite finger lightly tapped his shoulder. Panicking, Jihoon hastily hung up his phone call and forced the cell into his pocket in the midst of Seungkwan’s yelling. Leaving his fringe like how it originally looked like, Jihoon turned around to smile bashfully at the other.  
Soonyoung was donned in his usual Adidas shoes and dance outfit. His body perfectly fitting a loose shirt and his typical sweatpants were there. Despite being a sweaty mess, Jihoon loved how Soonyoung could manage to look good even in his dance attire.

The dancer nervously patted down his forming sweat and grabbed Jihoon’s wrist, pulling him into the practice room. Silence slowly enveloped the pair as they put down their belongings on the ground.

Jihoon was once again seated on the ground and groaning even before he had begun to do the stretching. Focusing on the mirror’s reflection to see Jihoon seated behind him, Soonyoung smiled slightly to himself before jogging over to the male’s side.

Repeating his usual routine of pushing the man’s back down, Soonyoung just added another step of holding Jihoon’s hand to ensure his back would not break anything. He’s hoping Jihoon does not realise it’s actually an advance on getting Jihoon closer to Soonyoung.

Groaning, Jihoon cursed himself for being so stiff and embarrassing himself all over again when Soonyoung’s around. At this rate, Jihoon would not be getting any dick at all. Just a pity push from Mister Hottie.

-

For the next few weeks, Jihoon turned up to practice early to run through another different choreography with Soonyoung before the instructor's workshop commenced and the shorter even started to stay back after the workshops to spend more time nailing the hard steps Soonyoung had came up with.

During one of the nights when the rain started to pour down badly, Jihoon and Soonyoung had both lingered in the studio just to have small talk about their lives and as Jihoon made another joke about Seungkwan and Soonyoung burst into a fit of laughter, the thunder rumbled and the pair brazenly stared at the rain outside before deciding to lock up the studio for the day.

Soonyoung dug out his spare jacket and tossed it over to Jihoon who unfortunately did not have an umbrella. In addition, Soonyoung also gave his only umbrella, causing Jihoon to flash him a glare and return the umbrella to his hands with strong rejection.

Although Soonyoung wanted Jihoon to go home as soon as possible without falling sick, Jihoon wrapped himself in the thick cloth and ushered Soonyoung out of the building. Locking up the studio with the serial key, Jihoon passed the opened umbrella to Soonyoung and inched into the taller’s warmth.

Both boys’ cheeks started to heat up, the coldness of the rain just constantly coming down in the form of an angry patter but all Jihoon was thinking was how nice it would be to kiss the sweaty mess called Soonyoung in this beautiful rain.

Soonyoung’s mind was frantically finding a reason for why he was staring at Jihoon for ages. The weight of the umbrella felt heavy in his hand, but his eyes were occupied with how delicate and precious Jihoon looked in his hoodie and how the small droplets of rain dotted his features.

In the silence, the pair continued to gaze at each other without a word before Soonyoung eventually dropped the umbrella to cup Jihoon’s cheeks tightly to place his lips gently on Jihoon’s.

Jihoon’s heart just took a leap of faith when he feels the sweet pair of lips on his, closing his eyes gradually in the midst of the rain coming down on them and wetting his clothing. When Soonyoung broke off the kiss, Jihoon gave the man a shy kiss back before retrieving the umbrella to shield them again.

“You’re going to fall sick. If you do, who’s going to teach the class tomorrow?” Jihoon chided the taller strictly, using the sleeves of Soonyoung’s hoodie to wipe off the rain that decorated Soonyoung’s face.

Receiving a cheeky sneeze, Jihoon smacked Soonyoung playfully and pulled him towards his house under the coverage of one small umbrella.

-

Fortunately, neither of them got sick so Jihoon was bent on following Soonyoung to his morning workshop with his membership card benefit. 

Hanging around at the back of the queue to be registered, Jihoon casually scanned the now familiar surroundings of the studio with Soonyoung’s fingers intertwined with his own. 

 

Jihoon fondly remembered how he first saw Soonyoung cutting the queue to the front just to flash his instructor pass to gain an entry pass and he was busy fiddling with his mind to find a way to get into the instructor’s workshop without looking desperate.

“Really?” Soonyoung giggled softly when Jihoon recalled his story to the taller, the queue seemingly not moving but the whispers of the workshop-goers were obviously getting louder as some from the afternoon workshop cooed at the sight.

-

“Listen. You have to go back Jihoon! Everyone misses you,” Soonyoung whined loudly as the two of them were enveloped in each other’s cuddles while Jihoon was engrossed in a replay of a cheesy Korean drama.

“I only got that pricey membership to get the hot instructor’s number but I didn’t expect the instructor to find me cute. Besides, I have already achieved what I want from going to the workshop at the first place,” Jihoon giggled, burying his head further into Soonyoung’s chest as the taller pouted and trailed his fingers to trace out Jihoon’s adorable features.

“Come on, your stiff ass can actually dance!” Soonyoung exclaimed, getting a glare from Jihoon as he bent down to plaster a kiss on the man’s forehead. Before the conversation could go on any further, Jihoon gave a tired yawn and just fell asleep on Soonyoung’s lap.

\- 

When his eyes finally fluttered open, Jihoon was greeted by an oddly familiar stench of sweat. His brain had immediately registered that someone definitely did sneak him here when he fell asleep.

And that someone was currently squatting down in front of him and planting a cheeky peck on his lips.

“Come on! They’re waiting for us,” Soonyoung chuckled and pulled his boyfriend up from the ground.

There Jihoon and Soonyoung were again, in the centre of the sweaty room while a new song blared from the speakers. Soonyoung and Jihoon had both choreographed the dance themselves at home and their bodies immediately followed the beat by memory.

When the music had came to an end, the crowd once again erupted into loud cheers and Jihoon constantly looked at himself in the mirror before his gaze trailed along to the black-haired dancer.

This time, Jihoon enveloped Soonyoung into a tight embrace with a proud peck on Mister Hottie’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> well well once again thank you to [@frapucinno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapucinno/pseuds/frapucinno)!!!! 
> 
> \+ yell at [me](https://twitter.com/chuukwan?lang=en) over soonhoon if u wanna :)


End file.
